


The Queen To The King

by Nathalie_Jern



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalie_Jern/pseuds/Nathalie_Jern
Summary: Jax Teller finds love in Alison after she recover from a tragic accident. She is the sister of Happy Lowman and the best friends of Opie Winson and Jax ofcourse. She works in the office with Gemma and she knows everything about the club, there haven't been any accidents in over 2 years. Alison came to Charming with Happy years ago but she found a steady place to work, so when her brother went Nomad she stays in Charming.Swearing will be shown so if you get offended, feel free to leave, thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this story will be all fantasy, Jax Teller finds his love in a girl named Alison Lowman. The summary says it all but i will explain everything much closer!! Trust me. Tara and Jax never hooks up and let's just pretend like Wendy have recovered from drugs and have found a place to steady her future. ALSO, CHIBS AND TIG IS A COUPLE, I WANTED SOME GAYS, AND I MEAN, THEY ARE GREAT!!!!

 

Alisons P.O.V

I sat in the office, trying to get the last things done as there was a knock on the door, **''come in!''** i shouted and the door opened reviling my brother who i haven't seen in months. I flew up from my chair and right into his arms, he held me tight and hugged me back. You see, our mom is so sick i can barely see her anymore, so all we had was each other, me and my brother. We didn't mind, we held each other close, **''Hi''** i said against his chest and he answered **''Hi babygirl''**. He knew everything, i knew everything. **''I missed you..''** he said slightly letting go, **''I missed you too jerk.''** I smiled and he kissed my temple, **''Don't get sassy, i might leave again''** he said sitting in the chair opposite of the office chair. I sat down at the office chair, smiling like a maniac, **''Don't you dare asshole!''** i said and he laughed **''i missed that smile of yours''** he said and i smiled bigger and he did the same. The coming hour me and Hap talked about business, how everything on the Nomad charter worked, like i didn't know, but i let him speak, he likes to talk about his charter when we meet again after so long. And since he is the best i can have, i don't mind him talking about what makes him happy (No pun intended).

He talked as i did the last paperwork and then he looked at me, **''How's everything with you and the others? They treat you right?''** he asked and i nodded, **''They protect me like you asked them to Hap!''** i said and he looked at me with a smirk, **''Someone special who treats you extra right?''** he asked and i opened my mouth in shock **''WHO TOLD YOU?!''** i shouted, he talked about Jax, Yeah... I like the VP of the clubs mother charter, isn't that great? There is just a problem, he don't like me. I snapped back to reality when i saw Happy laying on the floor, pissing himself with laughter and i threw a pillow at him and left the office walking into the Clubhouse, and then i saw my other best friend, **''KOZIK!!''** i screamed running into his arms and he spun me around holding me tight in the hug, **''Hi princess''** he said against my hair and kissed my forehead, **''How's life?''** i asked and he smiled, before a girl came towards him kissing his cheek, **''Ali, this is Ana, short for Anabelle, my ol' lady''** he said and i smirked, **''Nice to meet you Anabelle!''** i said happily and we hugged. **''Please, call me Ana or A.. Anabelle is for my parents and grandparents''** she explained and i nodded. **''I'm Alison, call me Ali or Alls! Welcome to Charming''** i smiled happily and she said thanks. Then all of a sudden i felt arms snake around my waist and i jumped, **''JAX, STOP GIVING ME HEARTATTACKS''** i shouted turning around and slapping Jax's arm playfully he laughed like always **''Stop being so aggressive Ali''** he said laughing even harder, **''Hi Ana, i'm Jax, VP.''** He said shaking hands with her and Ana smiled, **''Feel like home, but i have to steal Ali from you guys, she owns me a favour''** He said and i waved before getting dragged away from them by Jax **''What do you want now Jackie boy?''** i said imitating Chibs and he looked at me with a smile, **''You gotta help me and the boys, Tig's going in the ring with a prospect, we could need some medical help''** he said and i sighed, **''why don't you ask Tara?''** i said frustrated. **''Because Tara turned on the club, and i like you way more helping my boys than her''** he said kissing my forehead and we sat down at a picnic bench, it was the Samcro table, so i jumped up on the fence and sat there, with my feet, dressed in ankle socks and my white converse, on the picnic table to keep myself on the fence. Soon the fight started and everything turned to hell quickly, the prospect busted Tig's lip and eyebrow, but what Tig did to the prospect..... wow.... Tig can fight. The prospect had broken bones, his face was just a bulb, **''Sweetie, go end this''** Clay said to me and i jumped down from the fence, **''OKAY BOYS, ENOUGH''** i shouted and Tig and the prospect hugged, Chibs went over and kissed Tig and i sat on the ring floor, covered in the prospects blood, trying to dab away all the blood that wasn't dried.

 **''Go shower, then go straight to the chapel, i need to see if you'll need any serious stitching''** i said and he nodded walking away and i turned to Tig, and said the same, Chibs and Tig walked away to probably shower together and i looked down at my once white shorts and my once pink shirt, both a bright red colour, all this damn blood. I walked out of the ring walking towards the door but got stopped, **''What now Jax?''** i asked looking at him and he looked at me, in the eyes and said, **''Are you jealous of what me and Tara once was?''** he asked and i pulled my arm away from him and walked into the clubhouse, towards my dorm, taking a long warm shower. When i walked out Jax sat on my bed, i sighed and turned my back against him looking for underwear. **''Happy told me everything Ali...''** He said looking at me and i nodded putting my forehead on the dresser. **''Ofcourse he did.''** i said and walked into the bathroom again getting dressed in my underwear, walking back outside after putting my towel back on its hook in the bathroom and put on some high waisted black jeans shorts and a red tight crop top, and then i pulled on my marine blue bomber jacket and sat down on my table in my big but still small dorm, and he looked at me, **''Is it true Ali? Did you get jealous?''** he asked and i didn't move, he sighed and stood up, walking towards the door and then closing it behind him. I threw a vase on the floor leaving my dorm, people looking at me like i was a monster, and i walked straight to the Chapel, seconds later Chibs, Tig and the Prospect that i learned was named Montez came in and i looked through the wounds, Montez needed some stitching on the cheek and the forehead, the rest i cleaned and putted bandages on. Jax came in and i didn't even look at him, i tried so hard not to hurt Montez while stitching him, **''you know Montez, she is the best at this, you can ask anybody, they all says the same''** Jax said and i just sighed. **''Okey, you're done, don't get in the ring for a couple weeks, when it's healed i'll take the stitches away.''** i said and started to clean up as he leaved me with Jax. ' **'If you want something say it or leave...''** I said frustrated. **''I want answers''** he said and i turned around, **''Then you can leave, or i will.''** i said and turned away from him again. **''Why do you have to be such a bitch?''** he asked, still not standing up from that damn chair. Well then. **''Oh Jax, i'm sorry for falling helplessly for you, while you are still head over heals in Tara, i'll pack my shit and move to the motel or something. Maybe go with Hap..''** i said leaving him running to my dorm. Not waisting any time i packed my clothes, make-up and everything and was just about to leave the dorm when Jax stood in the doorway. **''You ain't leaving Charming, you know that.''** he said and i tried pushing him away but he stood there, like a damn rock. **''You can't force me to stay''** i said looking him dead in his eyes before turning away from him. **''Leave jax.''** i talked again but i didn't hear any steps. **''No Ali, you can't just walk away''** **''FOR GODS SAKE, LEAVE''** i screamed and soon Bobby, Tig and Chibs stood there looking at me, **''Why the fuck are you shouting Alls?''** Bobby asked **''I want out. Forever''** i said and he shook his head looking at Jax. **''You can't hold her captive?''** Chibs said and Jax just frowned **''YES I CAN''** He shouted and i jumped. Then i saw the window. The boys where fighting so they wouldn't notice, i climbed out the window with my bags and closed it carefully going to my car. I had at least 3 minutes before they realised i was gone. So i ran to my car and i unlocked it, and put my bags inside, jumping in, then Jax, Tig and Bobby came running out of the clubhouse. I started the car and left, i could hear Jax scream my name but i was gone. When i stopped at the local motel, i saw Jax, Opie, Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Clay, and fuck.... Happy... on their bikes waiting for me. I threw my head back and sighed, i parked the car as far away as possible and left my bag in the car hiding my car keys after locking it. **''Hello boys''** i said and they all had looks that could kill, besides Chibs and Bobby, they understood me. **''Are you out of your damn mind Alison?! Just leaving like that?!''** Clay raised his voice, my blood boiling, now it's fucking enough. **''I DON'T MEAN SHIT TO THIS CLUB SO JUST LET ME WALK AWAY''** i yelled and they all looked at me and sighed **''YOU DO MEAN SHIT TO US, YOU MEAN A HELLA LOT''** Tig Shouted and i rolled my eyes walking closer to them. **''I'm leaving, live with it or don't. I couldn't care less.''** I said and walked back to my car, footsteps behind me. I Opened the car door but it was slammed shut again. Happy pushed me against the car and i winched. Mumbling an 'ouch' and crying inside. They all looked at me like i was a hurt puppy, **''Why did that hurt?''** Happy asked walking slightly away, scared that he hurt me, Jax did the same. **''I don't wanna talk about it..''** i said stepping inside the car and drove away. Then i started feeling guilt, so i stopped at TM and i got there before them, they saw me and looked puzzled, **''i felt guilt for letting Happy think he hurt me, i'm here to talk to him, not come back.''** I said and Happy said that they all could hear and we walked to the chapel, everyone following. When they sat down i took a few deep breaths and said, **''That one ex i had, the one thinking it was okay hurting me daily, well he showed up, ran me over with his car, i asked the doctors not to tell any of you guys, since you tend to get a little.... mad''** i said.


	2. Don't be mad, please.

Alisons P.O.V

After i talked to the club i walked out again. Not really knowing where to go, but away. The feeling of being tired was taking over me, i knew i would have to stop somewhere, but that wasn't here. Jax came running after me, **''Do you really have to leave?''** he asked and i turned around, **''No..''** i said. **''Then stay?''** he said, sounding like a question more than a statement. **''I said i didn't have to, not that i don't want to.''** I said coldly turning back walking towards my car, and when i heard him throw something at the ground i turned around, **''Why did you do that?''** i asked him, pointing towards the little box he threw, looked like a neckless box. **''Because, since you're leaving, i want to get rid of everything i wanted you to have''** he said and my eyes watered, he wants to forget me, **''Just forget it''** he said, **''Forget me''** i said and walked away again, helplessly trying to wipe away all the tears that was flooding in my eyes, and falling from them. As i got to the car Jax grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him, before smashing his lips against mine, putting his hands on my hips. He pulled away and he smiled, that smile that made me fall for him a million times more, i smiled back, **''I will never forget you, that wouldn't be possible, not after this''** he said and kissed me again, this time a little more calmly and not wanting to scare me. I kissed back, putting my arms around his neck. **''Stay.''** He said pulling away still holding his hands on my hips, dragging them slowly towards my cheeks, wiping away my tears. **''I won't go anyway''** i said and he smiled even more hugging me closely. The guys cheered, at least the ones outside, he dragged me inside after taking my bags and we left them in his room, i gave him a strange look about it and he just said, **''I want to keep you close, so you don't leave again, and actually get somewhere. Please?''** and i nodded, knowing he just cared. **''Lets tell the others you are staying, and they better give me cred, my kisses swept you off the ground''** he said smirking and i slapped his arm, **''Dickbag''** i said and kissed his cheek, his smile grew big and he kissed me roughly, picking me up easily and pushed me against the wall and had his hands on my butt and mine was roaming his body, then i pulled away, **''Don't get carried away baby boy, i have to look presentable when we tell the boys, you can have me later''** i said teasingly and he put me on the bed and smirked **''You better give me all you are.... Baby girl''** he said and i almost fainted at his voice whispering in my ear, he went to the bathroom, probably taking a quick shower.

I laid down on the bed and watched him come out of the bathroom with nothing else than a towel around his waist. **''Well well well, look who's staring!''** he said and i snapped back to reality, **''Seeing anything you like?''** he asked and i nodded looking away and looked through my bags, i found my reaper tank top so i took of my shirt, sliding on the tank, then i changed pants, i felt eyes burning in my back so i turned around and giggled, **''Well look who is staring now huh!''** i mocked and he laughed. When he had gotten dressed he picked me up like a bride and walked towards the bar, i laughed my ass off since he was tickling me as well and everyone turned around looking at us and they relaxed, Happy even smiled, seeing his little sister happy. **''This better mean you're staying, at least for the family dinner in the Teller-Morrow household tomorrow!!''** Clay said smiling and Jax carefully put me down and i nodded, **''Jax convinced me to stay, so give him some cred''** i said and Jax snaked his arms around my waist **''DID I HEAR RIGHT? IS SHE STAYING?!''** Lyla came in screaming and i laughed. Lyla and i always held tight to each other. When she came i got so happy to have someone around my age for once, and i never doubted her, she never doubted me, we are inseparable. **''Yes honey, i'm staying!!''** i shouted and she came running and Jax let's go of me and Lyla tackles me to the ground and hugs me tight, **''okay okay Jesus christ, OPIE, COME GET YOUR WIFE, SHE'S KILLING ME''** i shouted and Ope came in, laughing when he saw us laying on the floor, Opie lifted Lyla of me and i sighed reviled. **''Wanna come up?''** Jax asked and i shook my head, **''You know, the floor is quite comfy''** i giggled, but took his hand and he helped me up.

_**(AFTER THIS, SEX WILL TAKE PLACE, PLEASE SKIP IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT. I'll tell you when it's done, just a short text about it for the ones who wants it? Tmi....)** _

**''You owe me something i believe..''** Jax whispered in my ear and i felt his breathing against my neck, sending chills through my whole body, **''Excuse us, we have unfinished Business, we'll see you at Gemma's!''** Jax said taking my hand, pulling me with him and i waved at the guys and walked with Jax. The second i put my feet in his room he slammed the door shut locking it. He picked me up slamming me against the wall, my legs around his waist and my hands roaming his abs. We kissed roughly and the second we pulled away, i dragged his shirt of his body and he did the same to me. He walked away from the wall and dropped me on the bed. Taking his pants off before laying down on me holding himself up with his elbows and arms to not crush me more than needed. **''You want this?''** He asked **''You or the sex?''** I asked and giggled, he smiled and said **''Both''** and i nodded, **''I do Jax, don't think so much, just do it''** I whispered and he just smirked, **''No need to ask me twice''** he said and pulled down my pants and kissed my neck, leaving hickeys. Yeah... i'll have to cover them up later, i thought and i moaned when he came to my breasts, he opened my bra easily and kissed his way down my stomach and everytime i moaned i swear i could feel Jax's smirk grow bigger and bigger. Jax came to my panties and looked at me, i nodded and he pulled them off, i helped him with his boxers and he pulled on a condom. Then his tip was where i wanted him and he thrusted inside of me, i moaned and screamed so high, he kissed me again and my hands walked over his chest. **''Oh my god''** I screamed as he went faster and faster. **''Ali... oh my god''** he screamed and the beds headboard slammed into the wall when he thrusted and my moans filled the room. My hands grabbed the sheets as i was close, **''I'm coming!!''** i screamed and he repeated the phrase. We let go at the same time and he collapsed besides me and we tried to catch or breaths. 

_ **(NO LONGER SEX SCEN, THANKS FOR BEARING WITH MY AWFUL WRITING)** _

_THE DAY AFTER_

I woke up, me being hangover AND sore i dragged my ass out of the bed and fell. Jax woke up and laughed at me. He pulled me up and we cuddled in bed all day. It was nice doing something that didn't was work or fighting about something. It was more nicer to have Jax this close, without him just being friendly. We are lovey doveys as everyone tend to call us.

 **'** **'We should probably get ready''** I said and he nodded, pulling me off the bed and into the shower, just getting cleaned up. After the shower we got dressed, me in black high waisted ripped jeans with a white off shoulder crop top and white ankle socks. I turned around and saw Jax in his usual outfit, a button up shirt and his cut with his jeans and white sneakers. I pulled on my black converse and we walked out of the room. No one was anywhere around. Probably Gemma's. Me and Jax walked out of the clubhouse and towards his bike. He insisted.... We drove to the dinner at Gemma's and when we got there, they all cheered, it was honoured to me, since i was staying. I smiled and hugged everyone, Jax came up behind me and laid his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple, before he walked to the boys and i walked to the kitchen. I saw Lyla and Gemma, my smile grew bigger as i hugged them both before helping out. Ana then came back from the bathroom and saw me, she dropped everything she was holding and ran to me. **''So it's true... you're staying''** She mumbled against my shoulder and i felt tears drop, **''That i am!''** i said and pulled away a little, she was a little shorter than me. My thumbs walked over her cheeks and removed her tears that fell. The last hours that i have known her, i really liked hanging out with her. Like, she's nice, she understands me, and she's a ol' lady. I'm not, yet. But i have lived with this boys for several years and she joined like 2,5 years back, when she and Kozy started dating. Gemma's fingers snapping in front of my face made me snap back to reality. **''What?''** i said confused and they laughed, **''We asked if you could lay the table''** Lyla said and i nodded, taking the plates with me, laying them on the right places and walked back to the kitchen getting the glasses, i layed them out and forgot one so i went back to get it, then i turned around to walk back to the table and there stood Jax. I got scared and jumped dropping the glass. ' **'Fuck..''** i mumbled picking the pieces up, cutting my hand, **''and fuck again''** i said and Gemma came out to see what happened, my hand was bleeding a lot. **''Go wash that hand up, i'll fix this''** Gemma said and i shook my head, **''I wanna help clean, i mean, i dropped it''** i said and she pushed me to the toilet and then closed the door behind me, so i cleaned the hand up, putting bandage on it, wrapping it around a few times, then secured it with some sticky tape.

I mentally cursed myself for being a scaredy cat, the door opened and Jax stood in the doorway, **''Sorry''** he said and i shrugged, **''it's fine..''** I whispered and was embarrassed **''you cut your hand wide open, and you just shrug like it was nothing?''** he said, sounding more like a question and i nodded, wanting to walk away but i stood there, not moving. **''Don't be mad please''** i said and looking down at the floor, he walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He pulled the toilet lid down and sat on it, pulling me down in his arms, **''For what exactly?''** he asked and i laughed nervously and looked at him, **''For destroying the dinner, for running away. For existing''** i answered and wanted to stand up but his arms around my body tightens and i can't stand up anymore. **''Never apologize for something like this.. please..''** he begged and i shrugged again and closed my eyes, he stood up, with me in his arms still and turned on me so we sat face to face, then he sat down again. **''Look at me Alison..''** he begged and i looked at him, tears filling my eyes, but i refused to let them fall. **''You did nothing wrong, for the glass? It was an accident, my mother isn't mad, she's worried that you got hurt. And about you running away? You did what you thought was best. Talking about problems isn't your thing, and i know that. But if we are gonna become Old man and Old lady you have to trust me, and you have to tell me when you're sad, when you're mad, and you can't stop those tears all the time, let them fall, i don't judge you. I cried when you fell asleep last night, thinking about what could have happened to you, so please, don't feel sorry for something you can't do shit about.''** Jax said and i felt my tears drop down my cheeks and he kissed me, i kissed him back. **''Do you really want that? With... me?''** I asked and he smiled, i could be hallucinating things but i do think that i see tears falling down his cheeks. **''Are you crying baby?''** I asked and he dried them and then did the same to mine. **''I want to marry you, i want you to have my babies. Please? Don't do anything stupid that could end you up 16 feet under ground.''** He said and i nodded, kissing him with my hands on his cheeks. ''Wanna go back to the party bad ass biker?'' i asked and he lifted me up and put me on the floor again and waited on me while i cleaned up the blood in the sink. I walked out hand in hand with Jax and Gemma smiled at me. Jax kissed my lips one more time and then walked to Clay, probably talking more business. **''So you and my son huh..''** Gemma said when i walked into the kitchen. **''Yeah... I don't know what we are though. I don't know what he wants us to be..''** I said and she nodded. **''You'll see with time sweetheart''** she said and i nodded, **''sorry.. for the glass and the bloody carpet''** i said and she smiled, **''It's fine, how's the hand?''** she asked and i showed it, **''In a lot of pain, but i'll be fine''** i said and continued with the last touches of the food. **''Food's** ready **boys!!''** i shouted and they came in, almost running and i laughed walking to the table, sitting down with a beer, not feeling hungry. Bobby, Happy and Kozik came in to the dining room and looked at me and i gave them a look saying _'shut up, don't start'_ and they then sat down eating, everyone slowly piled in and Clay and Jax looked at me, **''You not gonna eat?''** Clay asked and i shook my head. **''A little at least?''** Gemma asked and i shook my head. **''More to you guys!''** i said trying to sound exited and Lyla and Ana looked at me with raised eyebrows, **''There is enough food to feed the soldiers in Vietnam?''** Tig said and i almost spit my beer out laughing. **''No really, i'm fine. Just not hungry''** I said and they gave up. We sat at the table for hours just talking, drinking and laughing. Later me, Ana and Lyla took the stuff of the table and we asked Gemma to stay at the table with the others. **''So no eating?''** Ana asked, and i jumped up on the counter. **''Yeah, i'm not the 'eating in public' person''** i said and they continued to question me, and finally, i gave up. 

Happy's P.O.V

Me, Chibs, Jax, Gemma, Opie, Clay and Bobby was about to walk into the kitchen when we heard the girls talk, Chibs stopped us and we listened on their conversation.

 **''Ok enough Alison Catharina Lowman! Tell us why you didn't eat! No more excuses!!''** Lyla snapped and Opie looked at us shocked. **''Fine... Eating disorder, pretty bad, but really, i haven't eaten in like, a week, i eat a grape here and there, but really, nothing more. And when i eat more, i walk to the toilet, and puke it up. Now you know.''** My sister snapped back and the girls stood there looking at each other. **''Don't treat me like a wounded puppy please.... i'll be fine, maybe.''** she continued and opened the kitchen door, making us all fall inside. **''Idiots...''** Ali said and walked away, probably to the backyard. Lyla and Ana looked at us pissed and dragged Gemma inside before slamming the door shut again. I stood up and walked towards my sister. **''Hi''** i said and she nodded, **''Talk to me... Please..''** i said again. **''You knew all this already, why do you still treat me like a puppy?''** She asked looking at me. **''I thought you won over it..''** i said looking at her with pity. **''You are a wounded puppy Ali... you are hurt, time for you to actually do something about it''** i continued and she groaned. **''You have a boyfriend for fucks sake.''** i said and now she looked at me. **''Boyfriend?! I don't even know myself what me and Jax is?! I barely know what he wants, he talks much but i know me, no one is capable of loving me?!''** she shot up from her chair and she paced back and forth rambling and then i stood up myself and walked over to her, **''I am''** i said and she looked at me annoyed. **''We are the same meat and blood, you have to. Mom would kick your ass other ways''** She said laughing at herself and then sat down in the grass. I looked over to the door and there stood Opie, Jax, Kozy, Ana and Lyla. I moved over so they could walk towards her and i walked inside. I looked at them as they sat down in a little circle talking. Jax besides Ali, Lyla besides Jax, Opie besides Lyla, then Ana, then Kozy and then Ali. I closed the door carefully and sat down in the sofa with Tig and Chibs, Tig leaning against Chibs and Chibs playing with Tig's hair. Quite cute couple. Clay accepted them instantly, so did everyone else.

Alisons P.O.V

As the others came out i wanted to escape but that wasn't happening most likely. They sat down and we sat in a circle. We talked about everything between heaven and earth, and then Opie brought it up.. **''Hey Ali, i think we should talk about that one little problem, or 2 problems.''** He said and Jax nodded. **''Jax, care to tell us what you want to be with Ali?''** Ana asked and Jax nodded, **''I want to spend forever with her, i want to honour her everyday and never leave her side, i want to wake up with her and fall asleep with her. I want to marry her and i want to have kids with her.''** He said and everyone _'awed'_   **''Really? That's what you want?''** I asked and he nodded, **''Even though you believe no one is capable to love you, i do, i have done for quite a while.''** He said and Opie shouted, **''GOD HELP ME, I HAD TO LISTEN TO HIM FOR 1 AND A HALF YEAR BEFORE HE DECIDED TO KISS YOU YESTERDAY''** and we burst out laughing besides Jax, who pouted, i looked at him and placed my hand on his cheek that was away from me, and i pulled his face towards be and i kissed him, pulling away he pouted more. **''Oh stop it, you got what you wanted yesterday!''** I said and quickly put my hand over my mouth, now everyone laughed again and jax just smirked saying **''What can i say, she's great?''** and Ana did that _'i just puked in my mouth'_ face and Kozik turned to her, **''Oh don't you start, you aren't that bad either''** and i burst out laughing. These people i can't seem to get enough off.


	3. Too Little Too Late

Alisons P.O.V

 **''Alison?''** Jax said with his morning voice. **''Yes love?''** I asked and he looked at me, stressed out. **''What's wrong?''** i asked and looked around. Fuck, a hospital. **''No, no, you didn't!!''** i raised my voice and he looked at me with shame, i opened up about my eating disorder and he got me to the hospital..... **''I fucking hate you more than life Jackson Nathaniel Teller.''** i said and sighed. A nurse came in and checked on me. **''I want to leave''** i said. She nodded and went to get a real doctor. I explained the situation to the Doctor and they would sign me out later that day. **''Please, get help''** Jax plead and i didn't even look at him, **''Leave Jax. I'm not going to talk to you after this for the rest of my worthless life!''** i snapped and he did what he was told. Ana, Lyla, Opie, Kozik and Happy walked in. **''I guess you guys was apart of this too.''** i said with disgust and they nodded. **''Leave then. I trusted you and i get this. I learned my lesson, never trust a soul.''** i said and they stood there, not moving, Lyla and Ana was crying and Happy looked at me with pity. **''LEAVE''** i shouted and Ana jumped. She and Lyla left the room and Happy followed them. **''Why do you sign yourself out? So you can run again, if that's the situation, leave, and don't stop.''** Opie slightly raised his voice and i felt the tears running down my cheeks. **''Then i know how you all look at me, rot in hell, both of you. Leave.''** i said looking down on my hands and Opie stomped out, i looked at Kozy and he almost cried, **''Ali i'm sor-''** i cut him off, **''Don't Kozik. Leave.''** I said and he nodded leaving. Later the nurse came in and signed me out, i got dressed and left. Outside Juice, Clay, Bobby and Piney sat waiting, i walked past them towards TM to get my stuff. I can't believe i'm running again. And i can't believe my best fucking friend said that, Opie's been different since Donna's death, but he would never tell me something like that. **''Where are you going?''** Bobby asked stopping me, **''Getting my stuff, apparently Jax and Opie don't want me around, so i'm running, like i do best.''** I said and continued walking. **''Who said that? The idiots did?''** Clay asked, and i looked at him, **''Opie did, i know Jax thinks the same, i'm not stupid.''**. **''If you're not stupid, stop running, fix things''** Clay answered and i shook my head. **''This time, a kiss won't save you guys. Bye.''** I said running the rest of the way, when i got there, Jax and Opie looked at me, i walked past them into Jax's room packing again. **''So you're running again.''** Jax said and sat down. **''Why?''** He asked. **''Ask Opie what he said to me at that god damn Hospital! Then put yourself in my shoes, then don't get in my way.''** I said closing the bag leaving. **''Ali..''** Opie said as i walked outside, **''Alison stop!''** He said a little higher when i just continued walking. **''ALISON CATHARINA LOWMAN STOP RUNNING''** He yelled and i turned around, **''I DO AS YOU SAID, YOU KNOW THAT HURTS, YOU HAVE KNOWN ME FOR YEARS, AND STILL YOU PUSH THAT FUCKING BOTTON?! I'M LEAVING, LIKE YOU ASKED ME TO''** i yelled opening my car door. **''I WAS JUST MAD''** he yelled coming closer. **''THAT DOESN'T SAVE YOUR ASS THIS TIME, DON'T GET IN MY FUCKING WAY OR I'LL RUN YOU FUCKING OVER.''** i yelled and opened the door to the driver seat and jumped in. **''Run me over then''** He said standing in front of the gate and i sighed driving towards the back exit. Driving through the town i had to pass St. Thomas and i knew that Clay and the others would be there, since they never leaved, or at least they didn't show up at the clubhouse, which was good, less people to yell at. I passed a couple of bikers, i checked their cuts. **''Fuck''** i mumbled, mayans. I Quickly called Opie, since Jax never answers. 

(O: Opie

A: Ali)

_O: What?!_

_A: Thanks for sounding so happy. Mayans, in Charming._

_O: Fuck... Where?_

_A: Drove past St. Thomas, passed them when they passed the emergency exit. Don't know why!_

_O: Thanks for the heads up, i'll tell the guys!_

_A: Yea, good._

Before he could say anything i hung up and then Jax called, 

_J: So... Mayans._

_A: The words go fast around the clubhouse._

_J: I'm besides Opie, beating him up. For yelling at you._

_A: Well that won't really get me back._

_J: A guy could try?_

_A: Watch Lyla and Ana for me, and i'll consider trusting you again._

_J: I did it for you, i hope you know that!_

_A: By not listening to my will, getting me to a hospital where i don't want to be? Good work Jackson._

_J: Please don't call me that, it makes you sound like either you're my mom, or pissed._

_A: The last option! I'm hanging up, bye._

_J: WAIT_

_A: uhg... What?!_

_J: Come back... The clubhouse will burn down._

_A: Call the fire department_

_J: They aren't you?_

_A: No one is, except me, and me you won't have._

_J: Where are you staying?_

_A: Like you care._

_J: I do, stay at the clubhouse until you find a place to stay?_

_A: Rather stay at the Nords to be honest..._

_J: That's just rude..._

_A: That's a little my thing i heard._

_J: No it's not, but you rather staying at Nords than us... That hurt._

_A: So does hearing that the only thing i know how to do properly is to run. Thank Opie for that. And the others for helping you getting me to the hospital._

_J: Okey, i'm sorry, it was wrong doing it against your will._

_A: Good, now come outside, it's cold._

_J: What?_

Jax came outside hanging up, i walked towards him and he ran to me, when we collided he lifted me up and spun me around in the air for at least 15 seconds. **''JAX, I'M GETTING DIZZY''** I playfully yelled and he put me down, and the second he did i fell backwards landing on my ass. **''Be thankful for the airbag!''** Jax joked and helped me up, having his hands on my lower back and my hands on his chest. **''You came back...''** Jax said, **''I wanted one last hug.. i can't keep running back here, i have to leave sometime, and i don't wanna keep running here. That's not fair to any of us.''** i said and he nodded, **''If that's what you really want, i'll follow you to the Charming exit.''** He said, **''Me too''** Opie said. **''ME TOO''** Happy Yelled coming out with Tig, Chibs, Clay, Bobby and Juice. **''Are you guys sure?''** i asked they all nodded and i smiled.

 

 

(2 YEARS LATER, ALISON LEFT FOR LAS VEGAS, GOT A JOB AND MISSED CHARMING EVERY DAY, EVERY HOUR, EVERY MINUTE AND EVERY SECOND. AFTER 2 YEARS SHE DECIDES TO GO BACK, SINCE HER'S AND HAPPY'S MOTHER IS SO SICK THEY ARE TURNING OF THE MACHINES KEEPING HER ALIVE, AND ALISON DECIDES TO STAY IN CHARMING, BECAUSE JAX IS THERE, NOW PRESIDENT, CLAY JUST STEPPED DOWN, NO ONE IS DEAD, SO PLEASE, I FUCK THE STORY UP, I KNOW, BUT I WANT EVERYONE ALIVE UNTIL I SAY SOMETHING ELSE, THANK YOU!!!)

Alisons P.O.V

I called Happy, (H: Hap, A: Ali.)

_H: Hi little sister!_

_A: Hi big brother!!_

_H: What's up?_

_A: Nothing much, driving, thought about you and decided to call. How about you?_

_H: That's great, hanging out with all of the guys._

_A: Put me on speaker, i have a announcement._

_H: OKay....._

I could hear Happy call everyone over to the phone.

_H: On speaker, with everyone around._

_A: Hi guys!!! I miss you all.._

_Jax: We miss you too dick._

_A: Very classy Jackie._

_Chibs: HEYYY The name sticks!!!_

_Tig: Shut it baby..._

Chibs could be heard muttering.

_ Opie: What did you want to tell us? _

_ Lyla and Ana: Yeah tell us!! _

_ A: Well... I'm coming home! _

_ Everybody: WHAT?! IS IT TRUE?! DID WE HEAR RIGHT?! _

_ A: Yes you did, i miss you all too much, but you know.. only if you want me back! _

_ Jax and Opie: COME HOMEEEEE _

_ A: Yeye, i'm on my way, i'll see you guys tomorrow then? _

_ Lyla: When are you here? _

_ A: Around 2 or 3. Oh yeah, sorry for the loss Opie, i heard about Piney.. _

_ Opie: It's fine.... _

_ A: HEY HEY HEY, GUYS _

_ Everyone: WHAT!? _

_ A: I HAVE PRESENTS!!!! _

_ Everyone: YEEESSSS!!!! _

_ A: Customised guns for the boys, and maybe new bikes.... _

_ The guys: YOU BOUGHT BIKES FOR US?!  _

_ A: Maybe... I hope you like them, everything is customised, something special about you. A quote or something. They'll be there any minute. Sorry i can't watch you guys react!! _

_ The guys: It's fine, we can't wait!! _

_ A: I have to go, i have a few hours left, and i better get to sleep when i get to Charming!! _

_ Everyone: Ofcourse!! BUT, WHAT FOR THE GIRLS?!??! _

_ A: My gash... Lyla, Ana, i bought you something very special, first, new bags. And then hella much shoes.  _

_ Lyla and Ana: Awwwww you still know us!! _

_ A: Ofcourse i do, goodnight guys, i'll see you tomorrow!! _

_ Everyone: Goodnight Ali!! _

 

(THE NEXT DAY, ALI'S ARRIVAL) 

I drove onto the lot and everyone stood there, the bikes lined up, being polished. **''Oh my oh my, i see you liked the bikes?'** ' I said as i walked towards them. I got tackled to the ground by Ana and Lyla, **''ALISON!!!!!''** they yelled and hugged me tight. **''Hi lovies, open the car, your gifts are in there, i have to see my boys too you know!!''** i said laughing and they helped me up, i got hugged by everyone, lastly it was Opie and Jax, **''Come here boys, best friend group hug!!''** I said and they came hugging me at the same time, me being a tiny women i felt like a stick between two mountains. **''Sorry for starting the fight..''** Opie whispered and then i hugged him separately, **''It's fine, i went a little overboard..''** i said and he kissed my cheek walking over to Lyla as she was almost passing out by all the new things i got for her. **''Hi''** Jax said looking at me, smiling, **''Hi''** i said giggling nervously, not knowing where we stand anymore. **''How are you?''** He asked, putting his hand out to me, to take, i threw my car keys to Opie so he could drive it to the back later and lock it. **''I'm fine i guess''** I said taking his hand, **''How are you?''** I asked and he said that he was fine. We walked to his dorm, since a prospect had my old dorm, i laid down on the bed, not pulling the duvets over me. He lifted me up and pulled the duvets away so i could lay down under them. He put me down again and i lied down. **''Want to talk a little?''** He asked and i nodded. He sat down on the bed besides me, **''What was we when i left Jax?''** I asked looking at the ceiling.  **''I guess we was... i don't know, in love?''** he said. I nodded and he continued, **''I still am.. with you i mean!''** and i looked at him, sitting up, **''Really?''** i asked and he nodded. **''I am too.. with you!''** i said and he smiled at me, getting closer with his face and then he kissed me. The first kiss we had in 2 years, and i never thought i would be living to see it happened again... and here i am, kissing my one and only Jackson Nathaniel Teller. The only one i could ever love like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot talking besides phone calls, but i wanted to update a little more, next chapter will be the longest i ever have written, i hope you can bear with the waiting, i want to put a lot more effort in it, since it will be a little more, a little longer period of time in one chapter? If you get it....


	4. In the daylight

Jax P.O.V I guess reality can be an pain in the ass. Knowing that Ali was around again i don't really know what to do, i want to make her my ol' lady, but she maybe changed her mind under the 2 years that she was gone? Ali clapping her hands together in front of my face, snapped me back to reality. **''Yes?''** I asked, **''What are you thinking about? You seemed so deep in the thougts..''** She said, looking into my eyes. We were still in bed. **''Just about everything changing now that you're back''** i said, not realising what i said, she looked at me clearly hurt, she stood up, walking into the bathroom leaving me in bed. I dragged my hands over my face, clearly lost for words. **''That wasn't what i was supposed to say..''** I half yelled so she heard, **''no but that was what you wanted to say!''** She yelled, walking out of the bathroom fully dressed. I jumped out of bed pulling her against my chest before she could leave the room. **''Listen please''** I begged and she sighed, nodding. **''Everything is changing, but it's getting better. When you left, i broke, i couldn't do anything without thinking about you. About what could've happened if i made you my old lady, if i just begged a little more for you to stay, if i fought a little more. Maybe you wouldn't have left at all..''** I said and her eyes getting watery. **''And now that i'm back?''** she said looking away. **''Now..? Well..''** I begin, **''Come with me, i want everyone to see this.''** I said, pulling her with me. Me still shirtless but i had jeans and shoes, because i pulled them on before. **''LISTEN UP, EVERYONE''** I shouted, getting the whole clubs attention. 

 

Alison P.O.V

I had no idea what was happening but i didn't care. Before i could count to two and a half, he was on one knee, showing me a ring, with a big diamond, that looked like a rose and inside the ring there was written _'My beautiful princess'_ in cursive. I started to cry and at the same time my hand flew to my mouth. I giggled as he smiled up at me . **''Alison.. i have known you for god only knows how long, but i will always remember the day Happy brought you here, to meet us. And since day one i was in love, i know, we both had different relationships, but every girl i had was a distraction, because i could never have you, but now i can... so will you do me the honour.. and marry me?''** He asked and i nodded, **''Yes Jax!! Yes i want to marry you!!''** I said and everyone around us cheered and screamed, he stood up and i kissed him with passion, he wiped my tears away and held me tight to his body, my hand on his chest, his hands on my lower back. **''I love you Jackson Nathaniel Teller..''** i said pulling away, mainly because i wanted to go back to the dorm, and because he could need a shirt. **''I love you too Alison Catharina Lowman..''**. He picked me up, spinning me around, i laughed and kissed him again. He let me down and put the ring on my left ring finger. Damn, i am in love with the biker king. Smiling i hugged everyone. Lyla and Ana screaming like damaged pigs. **''Okey okey calm down, now a little sadder thing''** Tig started, **''In the next couple hours, we can't get too drunk, we're going to prison tomorrow mid day..''** Bobby finished.. **''For how long? And who are going?''** I asked with Ana and Lyla nodding in agreement. **''Me, Bobby, Tig, Ope, Chibs and Juice''** Jax said, **''How come my brother, the most violent of you guys, and the most wicked after Tig, not going to prison?''** I asked pointing at Hap. **''Well he wants to be around you Ali. So girls, hold yourself around the Clubhouse and it's almost like lockdown, but now, you can't leave the clubhouse at all, not until Hap says something else''** Chibs said and we nodded. **''How long?''** I asked, **''11 months. Then no more prison.''** Jax said and i agreed. Not really wanting anymore of that. **''Tomorrow you say?''** I smirked and dragged Jax away from the boys, **''What are you doing Ali?'** ' Jax asked not really bothered by this, since he knew what was happening. **''I'm going to be without you for 11 months, i want something to remember''** I say and now it was his turn to smirk. He threw me on the bed, and like that, our clothes. 

(jumping to after they had their fun, since, i can't write sex scenes... it feels weird even though it's normal? Hope you understand..)

Jax rolled of me and we calmed down. **''That was intense..''** I said and he burst out laughing, that laugh i would kill for. This man is everything. He protects me, even when he's in prison..

That night i fell asleep in his arms, it only felt like seconds, then Chibs woke us up, telling us the cops are here, i wanted to cry the second he said that. We walked outside after getting dressed, Clay and Gemma saw me and pulled me to stand in between them. As Jax got one hand in the cuffs, i ran forward, kissing him one last time, it was passionate, sweet and rough at the same time, we got pulled away from each other, and he got cuffed in both hands, **''I love you Ali!''** Jax yelled as he got dragged away, **''I love you too Jax!''** I yelled back and he walked into the prison van. Happy came up standing besides me, **''they'll be fine, they're six guys, + they have Tully on the inside. Hell even Ottos boys...''** Happy said and i nodded, knowing he was right, i placed my arms around him and he carefully laid his arm over my shoulders holding me close to him. This will be a tough couple of months..

 

(Four months inside prison)

Jax P.O.V

Me and Opie walked around the prison, until the announcement sound came, **''Jackson Teller, Harry Winson, Robert Munson, Alexander Trager, Filip Telford and Juan Carlos Ortiz, please come to the Office immediately.''** Like that, something snapped inside us and we walked up to the others, giving each other looks saying _'what the hell have one of you done now..'_. But we didn't say shit. We knocked on the office door and a guard opened the door letting us in. **''Please sit''** She said giving us a smile, we did what we was told to do and looked at each others again. **''You haven't done anything wrong, if that's what you think''** She said and we sighed out of relief. **''Then why are we here?''** Bobby asked and she smiled, **''Someone paid your bail, all of them. She's on her way here now.''** The guard said and I looked at Opie, more confused then ever. **''Who could have paid it?''** Tig whispered and i shrugged, not having a clue. A few minutes went past and then the door opened and in came another guard, **''She's here''** He said to the Women we have talked to the last few minutes. **''Let her in''** The women said and the guard left, probably to get the women who paid out bails. **''Walk in there''** We heard the faint voice of the man who told us earlier _'she'_ was here. And in walked Alison... **''Hi guys''** She said smiling, we all shot up. **''DID YOU PAY US OUT?!''** Juice shouted and she nodded, proudly. **''Oh my god.. I haven't seen you since i got in. Where have you been?''** I asked. **''Keeping the business going.''** She said smiling and i smiled back. **''You're crazy Girl...''** Opie said and hugged her, she hugged all of them and then came to me, **''Jax..''** She said and i hushed her, pulling her into my arms, holding her close. **''Never not show up when i'm gone please... i missed you''** I said and she nodded into my chest, i pushed her away a little just so i could see her face, she leaned in and i did too, we kissed in a prison office. **''Ready to go home boys?''** She said when we pulled away and the guys said **''Hell Yeah!!''** in choir. **''Good''** She said and turned to the guards sitting in the office chair, **''I'm taking them home now, getting their shit and all of the paperwork done, Amanda.''** She said and she nodded standing up walking us through the prison so the we could change and get their belongings. When they were done we walked outside.

  
Alison P.O.V

I paid 6 bails, not wanting to tell them how, and thankfully they haven't asked. We walked outside and there stood the prospect and Hap. They all cheered for being on the outside, and then the boys saw their bikes and smiled. **''Ali''** Chibs said from behind me, i turned around and nodded, **''Yes?''** i asked. **''How did you pay six bails at the same time?''** He asked and i sighed. Dragging him away slightly. **''What i'm about to tell you, stays between us, until i tell you i church at least. Understood?''** I asked and he nodded. **''I did some heist on my own, made some deals. And still had money over for you to get when we get to church.''** I said and he mentally hit himself. **''You aren't even a member, and you still went alone?''** He asked and i nodded. **''I had to get you out, i couldn't live with myself when you guys was on the inside. So i did what i had to do.''** I said, he nodded and placed his arm around my shoulder and we walked back, Chibs went over to Tig and i walked to Jax. **''What did you and Chibs talk about?''** He asked and i sighed, **''I'll tell you in church.''** I said and he nodded. **''LET'S GET GOING''** i shouted and everyone did just that, start their biked, Rat and Phil went to the truck. **''You're riding with me''** Jax said and i nodded, swinging my leg over the bike sitting down, placing the helmet he held out for me on and then we all drove off in line, Jax and opie on the first row, Chibs, Tig and happy on the other. Bobby and Juice on the last row and then Rat and Phil in the truck. Driving past Stockton the boys put up their middle fingers and we drove past, speeding down the road, finally parking at TM i jumped of Jax's bike and walked a little away so they all saw and heard me, **''OK BOYS, FIRST THING YOU DO WALKING INSIDE THE CLUBHOUSE DOORS, IS TO GET A DRINK AND THEN SIT DOWN IN CHURCH, I HAVE THINGS TO TELL. CHOP CHOP, TODAY PLEASE''** I yelled and they did, again, as they were told. I walked behind them all and they got beers or some whiskey, walked into the meeting room and i stood against the wall opposite of Jax, even the prospects got to be in church today. **''Let's all thank Alison, Happy and the Prospects for getting us out today.''** Jax began and then all clapped and cheered. Happy looked at them and shook his head, clearing his throat. **''Actually, It was all Alison, she'll explain but listen carefully, or i slit your throats without hesitating.''** He said and they looked at me. I stood behind Hap placing my hand on his shoulder in a way to thank him. **''Well, don't yell, or say shit before i'm done, and that goes for you as well Jackson''** I warned and they nodded. **''Well, i did some heists on my own, made some deals with gangs, getting the garage going, did basically everything around here. Prospects worked in the garage, and the heavy shit Happy helped me with. So don't just thank me, thank us all.''** I said. **''Now you can react.''** I said and Jax shot up, and so did Opie, and so did everyone. expect Happy and Chibs **''Sit. Down.''** I warned and Tig did, sighing loudly. **''What did you think about?!''** Jax raised his voice. **''Getting you out of that damn prison as fast as possible?!''** I raised my voice too and he looked at me defeated. I snapped my fingers and Rat came in with a box filled with envelopes. **''Payment for the prisoners''** I said and gave the money to the right person. **''180 thousand each. Hope i did a good job.''** I said and made my way over to the doors. **''Wait!''** Jax said just as i could touch the door. **''What?''** I asked as kind as i could, clearly pissed with his behaviour. **''I'm sorry''** He said. **''I'm sure you are.''** then i threw the door closed as i walked out. I could hear him sigh and then church went on.

I went outside thinking about the months that passed, Kozik and Ana went back to Nevada almost directly after the boys going inside. They were supposed to be back early Friday, today is Monday. Mom passed, i broke completely and Hap made my days a little easier, Ana called almost everyday, and we always talk on Skype when Lyla's over at my and Jax's place, which was quite often lately. Just like a mindreader Lyla pulled up on the yard, to be with Opie i guess. **''Hi sweet treat''** She said as she came towards me. **''Hello Beautiful''** I answered and we laughed, **''Talked to Jax about everything?''** She asked and sat down beside me and i nodded, **''Told him in church, just got out, he got quite pissed.''** I said and she sighed. **''You saved their asses, like always''** She said and i giggled. The clubhouse door opened. Opie and Jax came outside and i sighed. Lyla flew up and hugged Opie tight, holding her close to him the kissed her and i smiled. **''Go inside''** Jax told Opie and they went inside, i turned away from Jax looking out the lot. **''180 grand is quite much. Why didn't you keep anything, a little of us all at least?''** He asked. **''I had the same amount of money, but i decided to use it on getting you assholes out. But i guess that wasn't something you wanted.''** I said still looking away from him. He stood up, lifting me from the bench and held me in a grip that i couldn't move from. **''I did want it, but i would wait 100 years if i had to, just to be able to see you again.''** He said. **''You had to wait 4 months.''** I said and his smile fell, **''I could have been forced to wait forever, because these heists is pure danger. You could have died.''** He said, loosing me a little, i took my chance and broke out of his embrace. **''And so can you, every single day. But that's fine? Isn't it? Because it's a part of it?!''** I raise my voice and he started to get angry with me. **''Don't start it!''** He whisper yelled. **''You started it. I'm out of here''** I said walking away. **''COME BACK HERE''** Jax yelled and i turned around, **''WHY?! SO YOU CAN TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU'D RATHER STAY IN PRISON THAN ME DOING SOMETHING TO HELP YOU?!''** I yelled standing there. Every step he took closer to me i took one backwards. **''Don't be mad at me.. I just care''** He said, regretting getting pissed at me when i saved him. **''Fine..''** I said walking towards him he opened his arms and i walked into them, he hugged me tight and i hugged him tighter, then he hugger me tighter and in the end we just stood there holding each other like if we let go the other will fly away and disappear. **''Jax.. I can't breath..''** I finally said and he slightly let go of me, and i walked past him and said, **''You know, you're quite dumb really''** jokingly and ran inside the clubhouse, i heard him run after me and i ran inside, past everyone into church, screaming **''Don't tell Jax where i went!!''** and hid behind a big cupboard out of metal. My hearts beating hard i hid and inside he came. **''I can smell your perfume baby''** He said and looked everywhere, i slid out, and when he looked away i ran out from the church and jumped behind the bar. **''I hope you get that i see you behind the bar Ali..''** He said and i just giggled, **''NO YOU DON'T''** i Screamed and he jumped in front of me, lifting me up, throwing me over his shoulder, **''NOOO PUT ME DOWN,''** I screamed and hit his back jokingly, and he smiled, smacking my ass. **''Ouch!!''** I whined and he laughed, he took me inside his old dorm and laid me down on the bed, tickling me to death, **''N-no J-j-jax!!''** the words came out between the screams and laughing. 

 

That night i fell asleep pretty fast, but before i did i heard Jax whisper, **''In the daylight''** to the club and then laid down with me in bed, **''In the daylight baby..''** He whispered to me and kissed my cheek.

 


	5. I Will Always Go Back To You

** _There is this boy, who stole my heart. But i'm planning on getting revenge, i'm taking his last name._ **  
** _Because of you, i laugh a little more, cry a little less and smile a lot more._ **

Alisons P.O.V

Today is the day, today i'm getting married. Holy fucking shit i'm getting married, to Jax, who didn't just make me happier, he stole my heart, and won't give it back, but to be honest, as long as i have his, he can keep mine. Ana walked into the room with the brightest smile ever, **''Hello there Bride!''** She said, me and Lyla giggled, **''Well hello bridesmaid''** i said and she smirked, **''damn straight''** she laughed and Lyla laughed too. I never chose a maid of honour because Lyla and Ana are my two best friends, we're like sisters, you can't separate us. Lyla will be first though because Ope is Jax's first best man, then Kozik. **''How are you two feeling?''** i asked Lyla and Ana as Lyla finished curling my hair, they looked at me and smiled, **''I'm great''** Ana said and Lyla agreed, **''and you?''** Lyla asked and i sighed, **''Like i'm dreaming, talking about dreaming, where's my dress?''** I said and started to panic, **''Calm down, Herman's coming with it any second.''** Ana said calming me and seconds later, Opie and Kozik came inside, with my dress. **''Hello bride of best friend''** Opie said and i giggled **''Hello best friends of groom''**. **''How are you?''** Kozy asked, **''Just great, slightly anxious, but i'm okay''** I said, **''Jax's too, he almost cried when we went to get your dress, he didn't want to be alone. He's flipping, he think it's all a prank, that you won't show up''** Opie said and i laughed, **''Tell him i'll show up, and he has my word on it''** I said and Ana pushed them out, walking over to me, **''Makeup, then dress, it's a hour and a half left''** She said and i sat down in the chair as she did my make up and Lyla picked up my dress, taking it out of the clothes bag and straightening it out, making everything lay right. **''It's gorgeous, just like this wedding.''** Lyla said, the wedding was a little more extra then i wanted it to be, but Lyla and Ana made sure to have it like a princess wedding. It took me a second to take in everything, in the big mirror hanging on the wall in front of me, i looked at the dress, it's a white big fluffy dress, typical princess dress with diamonds and everything, and i had a little tiara like a extra bling. Time flied by and Ana and Lyla just dragged me out from the room, it's time, i'll me Mrs. Teller in less then an hour.

I walked down the aisle as the music started, all eyes was on me, i swear i could see tears falling from Jax's eyes. I walked to the altar and me and Jax whispered a small **''hi''** to each other. **''We are gathered here today to merge Jax and Alison. To lawfully call yourself husband and wife, anyone against?''** Chibs said and no one spoke, that's a great start.

 **''Alison, would you like to say your vows first?''** Chibs asked. We decided to just have the different Charters here, nothing big. I nodded and took a deep breath. **''Jackson, what the fuck are you doing? Why are you marrying me out of all the people in this world... you're nuts''** I started and everyone laughed, Jax smirked and said, **''Well, i'm nuts for you''**. I giggled and said, **''I'm nuts for you too, but back to my cheesy vows. I promise to be the best wife i can be, even though i'm stubborn. I promise to calm you down when needed because you can't handle a gun while being pissed, we all know that. I promise to always tell you what i think and never doubt you. I love you today, tomorrow and for the rest of our lifes. You can be a pain in the ass, but no matter what i will always be there for you. I will always go back to you. I will always love you and i will always hug and kiss you when you need comfort. Thank you for trusting me enough to marry me, i'm a truly lucky girl.''** I finished and he was crying, and so was the whole club. ''Oh, how badass bikers are you guys!?'' I playfully yelled at the people watching and they laughed. The laughing died out and Chibs cleared his throat, **''Jax, your turn.''** He said and Jax nodded.

 **''Alison, when we first met, like for real, at the club when Happy brought you there, i instantly fell i love with you. I saw you in Oklahoma but i never really noticed the beauty of you, i guess that's the effect of booze and nicotine..''** He started and i giggled. **''Ali you make my world turn upside down and you still manage to keep me alive, which i suppose is a work in itself. Since knowing myself, i can be a pain in the ass''** He stated and the whole Club burst out laughing, agreeing. **''HEY''** Jax shouted at them playfully playing offended. I burst out laughing and smiled. **''But it doesn't matter, because you will always be there for me, and i will always be there for you. I promise to keep you warm in bed when you're freezing cold, because that's quite often. I promise can't promise to be the husband you could ask for, because i'm barely the best boyfriend and fiancé, but i can promise that i always will do my best, and no matter what i will always make sure that i can see that smile i fell for. I promise to protect you and i promise to love you, through thick and thin. I loved you yesterday, i love you today, and i will love you tomorrow and for the rest of out lifes.''** He finished and i didn't notice that i was crying.

 **''Jax, do you take Alison to be your lawfully wife, and love her through thick and thin, and through sickness and happiness?''** Chibs asked and Jax looked at me smiling before turning back to Chibs and saying, **''I do''**

 **''Alison, do you take Jax to be your lawfully husband, and love him though thick and thin, and through sickness and happiness?''** Chibs asked me and i smiled at Jax before saying, **''Of course i do!''**


End file.
